Soulmates in Hellwait—WHAT!
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: Hinata is back from another world with a shadowy past that changes the innocent, pure kunoichi into a dark, calculating and emotionless soul.  So what happens when she accidently gets soulmated to the one guy she states that she absolutely hates? Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**HINATA IS OOC 0_0**

**SHE IS VERY DIFFERENT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FANFIC**

**SASUKE IS KINDA OOC BUT I'M WORKING TO CHANGE THAT HABIT OF HIS**

**I'M SORRY IF YOU GUYS ARE WAITING ON ALL THE OTHER ONES BUT I JUST NEEDE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM—LITERALLY SPEAKING, OF COURSE.**

**SO PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS AND REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMERS ARE WITHIN MY RIGHTS AND NO, I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**I CAN'T EVEN WATCH IT, SO MEH! ;P.**

* * *

><p>I didn't understand why people had to be so sensitive and so judgmental over the most littlest thing or the most stupidest thing. It's like they can never stop themselves from just wanting to just throw themselves right out to the person who said that or did this.<p>

But, apparently humans are just too predictable and are just so predijuce and ignorant that they can't help themselves to glop all over the said person who apparently said this or apparently did that.

Especially now.

Where it involves me.

Why is it so hard to deal with that for once in their bloody stupid lives that there is SOMEBODY who hates a certain somebody.

Somebody like me.

The one who is hating.

Hating a person like him.

Naruto and Kiba gaped at me with open mouths and wide eyes with shock. Sakura reeled from her lunch to stare at me with huge eyes that blasted out the damn moon. Ino and Shino just dropped dead in shock and all the while I grew angrier than before at the stupid fools.

Sasuke just stared at me with this incredulous look and a tinge of disbelief.

What the hell am I freaken saying here?

They ALL had disblief looks plastered all over their faces.

Just because I answered their stupid question.

Just because I didn't agree with the girls.

It was like the first shock in their lives that something I've said had caused such a bloody riot in this messed up community.

So what if I hated Sasuke Uchiha, what the heck are they going to do about it?

The bloody idiot was a freaken turn-off and attention seeker.

I have no bloody clue why the girls all melted for him it's like their heads got smashed to oblivion whenever they see the guy.

The guy's a jackass jerk and believe it or not, he's a bloody loner too.

Sure he had people around him but thats because HE needed them around him. He must've thought that his behaviour would come off as mysterious and sexy but I've already been through the same thing he's going through now, and it makes me sick.

He is such a wuss—a weakling despite his displays of power.

Sure he was absolutely physically strong but mentally?

He has serious issues with inner security that needed a check-up.

But that was besides the point of me hating him, even when I told them all plainly why I hated the guy, they were still so flabbergasted that I grew annoyed.

"Damnit you guys are in need of a major check-up if you think that ONE bloody person hates another person and act as if you've seen some boody typhoon idiot dancing around in his birthday suit." despite my harsh and sinister voice they all managed to snap out of their stunned state and start laughing.

I ignore them as I lock eyes with Sasuke.

He doesn't laugh just looks at me with disbelief in his obsidian eyes.

Eyes I hated so much.

I wanted to kill him.

To wring his neck and slaughter him to bits.

Every limb and nerve in my body tensed with anticipation and raw, pure hatred.

So naked that it blinded me for a split second.

I knew he sensed it, the aura around me went bleak and black with rage, but, I smile at him with all the fondness of that of a loved one.

This threw him off, absolutely losing himself, perplexed at my initial reaction and to what he was seeing now.

But my smile was short-lived as I felt my eyes hardened and mouth grow down and I glare at him.

He had no clue what the hell was going on.

First I was telling them that I hated him, second I just glared at him, then, smiled, and then glared at him even more than before.

Naruto touches my arm.

He was the only one closest to me, sitting right beside me on the picnic mat we all sat on, Sasuke across from me.

Not looking away from the Uchiha I feel Naruto's grip tightened.

But even then I still didn't break my stare with Sasuke.

Naruto relented and sighed in defeat, leaving me be, and says softly. " Hinata you've...changed."

Something in me flashed and glowed darkly.

Something more sinister than my rage for the Uchiha man across from me.

Turning to Naruto I let the smile from me be derisive and snort not long after.

"What the hell do you expect from somebody who got her whole fucken family get killed by their own hands, Naruto-kun?"

Everyone tenses and the girls gasp in horror at the first mention of my past.

Of when I disappeared from the face of Kohona on that lonely night.

The image of blood and Hanabi's distraught face haunts me.

Neji's shout for help just annoys the hell out of me.

Growling I stand up and leave.

A thought comes to me and I stop and go back. Once I'm looking down at Sasuke shell-shocked face I simply tell him to remind his older bro to come to the training grounds like we arranged before leaving again.

"Because I'm gonna leave him wishing he was dead."

My blank stare bore into their heads before I finally turned to go.

My mood shifted as I felt villagers and onlookers steer clear at the sight of me.

My jagged cropped hair of midnight blue, pale white orbs of the dead that scared the living daylights out of them.

My baggy clothes that hid my figure, my incredible height that didn't seem to want to stop growing.

I didn't give a fuck about what these bloody people thought of me, not like before.

Before I'd stutter and fluster like a total fool like a fucken idiot.

No not anymore, not what happened then did I change into what I am now after going through _**that**_.

All I felt nowadays were the same feelings I've felt ever since that night.

Dark.

Empty.

Impassive.

Bleak.

But most of all I didn't feel anything at all, it was like a black vortex so huge and monstrous was living in my body and seemed to envelope all that was around me.

It wanted to kill.

It wanted to sleep.

To hunt.

To be alone.

To torture.

Hell, this damn vortex wanted a LOT of things but most of all it wanted out.

Out of its cage and roam free, create and ensuing chaos in its wake.

I remember the time where I did let it go free, while aimlessly walking in the strange world I was never from, all the bloodshed and screaming that I created in my wake.

People there weren't like me. They didn't have what I had or what Kohona has, they didn't have power.

They were weak, frail things.

Easy to break.

Easy to cut up.

Easy to dice and slughter and pull and hack.

The people there...were easy.

People here?

They are hard.

Strong.

Powerful.

But not like me.

Not like my family and certainly not like Naruto.

Everyone here were powerful, but so agonizingly weak at the same time.

They would put up a fight but only a little before I'd crush them like the dust they truly are.

Those other people from that strange world didn't have a right to resemble anything.

They were insignificant.

Nothing.

Worthless beings put to a pathetic world to live and let die.

But their screaming were sounds of a heavenly record. Their dying screams were so musical and wondrous to my murdering haze of oblivion.

Piece by piece I felt myself lose control over my body as I felt the never-ending black vortex widen and grow as it unleashed its merciless power.

It felt exhilirating, to be able to feel power rush out and still be in you at the same time you feel yourself kill so many people.

But that feeling only wasted its presence for a split second before I felt numb.

As seconds passed I felt myself lose itself reason of breathing, of living.

I simple didn't care anymore.

I still don't.

Nothing ever made sense back then, I didn't feel guilt as I killed crying children. I felt nothing as I rushed behind a couple and slit their silent screaming throats.

My blank stare saw nothing.

They didn't feel anything but dead.

My heart beat slower than humanly possibly. My breathing was so silent that I didn't have to breathe anymore.

Everything changed...

I became nothing.

I begun life dead.

I had nothing left and could have destroyed a whole Universe by just letting the black vortex within me consume me.

Destroy me.

And everything else along with it.

I am a walking time-bomb.

Any time I decide to want to die I can snap my fingers and it'll only take a second.

If only she didn't come.

If only I didn't see her walk through a vortex of light and pull me to my feet and drag me back here.

Back to where I am now.

Kohona Fire Leaf Village.

The bloody messed up birthplace where every single moron calls home.

A punch was swinging for my face. But I dodged it too inhumanley fast, even for an average kunoichi, and clutched the throat of my attacker before he had time to disappear.

I only gripped the throat harder when I saw him try to uselessly make hand seals.

I didn't shout, didn't glare didn't even tense up like an average human.

I only stared at him with my head cocked to the side as I waited for anything to happen to me.

Nothing.

Nothing came over me as I saw his blue face in my grip.

I gripped harder on the gasping man, maybe then I could feel something...even _filmsy _would do...

"Hinata!" yelled somebody.

I let the person seperate me from the man I held on so tight.

Guess I felt nothing to him I thought to myself before I feel a slap to my face.

Slowly I look to who I let hit me and see...Haku.

The beautiful boy who had joined our village when everyone thought him to be dead when he stood in front protecting Zaku.

Zaku died but Haku didn't.

His eyes bore into mine yet I felt nothing as I thought I would.

His penetrating gaze was lost to me as I felt myself move around him and the crowding villagers. I walked on...he didn't follow.

Three years...three short years of blood, gore, screaming agony and nothing all the same.

Three years to me feels like an eternity yet now that it was up somebody came and had to relive me of my bloodbath as I needed to get ready for Reality.

The only thing keeping me from dying was this sole presence of a village.

I was set under the blondie's watchful eye and under servailance of the ANBU. Everyone was to keep their eyes on the Edgy Hyuuga.

The last of its kind.

Looking out to the dense woods I see the silent figures following me from behind. They're so plain to see but I let them be. If they want to be invisible then I'll let them be.

I didn't want to deal with Shino, Kiba or Naruto for that matter.

For the first time I came back here I spoke.

I spoke and heard myself filled with Death, with nothing.

I heard myself say what had happened, if only a little, but still I felt myself talk for those three years that has passed.

I talked.

And fucken made them a worriedwreck that wouldn't leave me the hell alone.

I wonder now why did I talk?

And then the moment of when Sasuke came up crashed into my mind.

I stopped walking and remembered.

I felt something.

I did feel something...it was pure in emotion, raw, naked—it was everything I was looking for in my life with my dead eyes.

It was rage.

I actually felt my lips tilt a curve, a half-smile but still a smile not chased by the murdering blood-lust glee that usuallly came from the black vortex.

I sensed the three men come rushing to me, I waited for them before I started attacking them brutally so.

By the end they were suffering from very severe wounds that I inflicted on them, but I had gone easy on them. Not like the one man I was going to ram my fist through his head.

The three guys moaned, we were all 19 but I beat the shit out of him.

Smiling with all the fake emotion I feel I tell them this,

"If you guys keep stalking me like the pedos you freaks are I'm going to have to go hard on you."

Turning around to walk back to the village I call out to them as I wave my to them.

"Consider this a warning. Because I really am not going to hold back next time."

Because next time we meet I'll kill all of you.

The image of long ebony hair tied back in a low pony-tail makes my dead eyes gleam with blood-lust.

But not before I kill him first, Itachi Uchiha.

The next morning I awoke to the screeching noise of a man in agony. I get up and go to the front of my apartment and open my door.

There in a fetal position is Sasuke Uchiha, blood seeping out of his eyes as he cuts off his screaming by clamping down on his mouth.

Drawing more blood.

Raising an inquisitive brow I lean against the doorframe.

My blank stare is ignored by the bleeding blind eyes opening in front of me.

"My, oh my, what do we have here?" I finally cut the silence with sarcasm.

I note that sarcasm is in my line of emotional barrage.

Sasuke cleared my thoughts as he tensed violently at the recognition of my voice.

Then he grew angry.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he demanded.

I stifle a yawn before answering the bleeding Uchiha.

"I wish I knew, if I knew this would welcome me every morning than I would have gone to bed a lot earlier last night."

I feel myself smile when I see him snarl.

"Aw, the poor little pup is complaining, hmm, whatever shall I do?" I contemplated loudly for him to get the message.

"Get me to a fucken hospital."

I grinned.

"Nope. You're coming in."

And with that I carried Sasuke Uchiha into my small apartment, bridal-style, and laid him against my bed. Blood was dripping everywhere when I left him gasping out in agony.

I didn't give him any painkillers just got the clean towels and anticeptic aid kit. I laughed sadistically at his expense as he convulsed and winced, gasping in utter mortification.

His eyes were bloody and unseeing which made me laugh harder as I saw bloody tears trail down his dirt-ridden face.

After cleaning him up and leaving him be I watch him as he listlessy looks up with unseeing eyes.

Watching him makes me bored but then I see all the wounds and how good I've cleaned him up that I think to myself

'I need COFFEE.'

But then the black vortex wants release all of a sudden and complains to me that it wants to damage the Uchiha more than he did.

I already knew Sasuke's older bro did this, but, I didn't feel any need to let him feel my wrath. Something snapped within me and I saw my hand aglow with lime soft green.

The black vortex pouted like a kid

'Then give him this.' it said.

I put my hands over Sasuke's eyes, when he feels them he screams, but, just as quickly he suddenly quakes. Moving closer to him, I realise what I'm doing to him.

I'm healing him.

His eyes, I know them to be perfect and more, and then his body starts rejuvenating with life.

Ironic when I'm so filled with death that I have the power to bloody heal.

I stop healing and start to move off the bed. A rustle and then I feel hands on my waist. I growl menacingly but I feel him snuggle his face to my back.

Red hot fury flashes through me as I twist myself to him, making me sideways to him, and see the glimmer on his eyes.

Onyx black before, but now red with the Sharingan he carried within himself and more.

I know the more part because I fucken just gave it to him when I healed him—when black vortex healed him.

I have a damn gut wrenching feeling that black vortex was gay.

I glared at Sasuke but he only glared back.

Huh?

If he was angry then why the hell was he trying to grope me?

Stupid Bastard thinking with his pants only then did I hit him on the head.

Hard.

He hit ME on the chest.

Hard.

He was as fast as me.

Shit!

I felt black vortex scream with glee as HE chanted with a million voices ringing in my damn head 'Partner! Partner! Partner!'

I groaned in misery.

I did NOT just connect myself with a soulmate!

By the look on Sasuke's face I knew I did.

He hasn't realized it and I took this as my opportunity to escape.

"Itachi's waiting for you."

Correction Itachi is waiting for ME!

But who the hell would want to say that bloody thing while trying to escape from their recently imprinted soulmate.

I already knew that Sasuke hated him so I played with his emotions, which are so easy to manipulate, and in the next second he's growling and rushing out of my window.

It breaks but thats the least of my worries, besides, I like the breeze.

Before Sasuke can finally feel the wrongness of seperation with me, as I already feel now, I run out of the opposite direction and just keep going at it.

Nothing but in my white tank top and white-blue striped boxers short, I run through the mill of villagers that look at me scandalized, but most guys just die from nosebleeds.

Hearing a set of running footsteps I instantly know that Sasuke is behind me.

I sense him infuriated at my earlier display of escapade but I also felt him with the burning desire to have me in his arms.

I also knew, from the soulmste connection we now shared, that he was getting turned on by this sudden game of cat-and-mouse.

I showered him with all the hate I held for him. All the contempt I held just for him, and threw it right at him.

But he took it all in and just got turned on even more than before.

Shit!

I didn't fucken WANT this but somewhere out there in the Universe somebody apparently thought that I DID need someone.

And not just someone but HIM.

The guy from the other day I just claimed to hate to the whole world.

Just what the fuck is going on here? I thought uselessly.

I have no idea but you're mine Hinata a voice so filled with lust crashed through my head.

Great! So Fucken Great! I see that the Telepathy System is kicking in. Oh this is going to SO much fun Sasuke-koi. I thought with sarcasm giving more of an emphasis on the last word.

His mind shivered.

I ran faster.

There was one point where his hand brushed mine, but, without thinking, I grabbed it and rammed my body sharply against his before swiftly slamming him to the ground.

We didn't see where we were but seeing Naruto's and Shikamaru shocked and nosebleeding expressions I suspected we were in their neighborhood.

Sasuke growled menacingly when he saw through me at the two guys.

I instinctly kicked his head before rolling my eyes in disgust.

He made a grab for my feet but I instantly stomped his hand before bone-crushingly breaking it as I swiveled to run away.

I tried to ignore the painful sensation that enveloped me when I sensed Sasuke's loss of control.

The pain in his hand wasn't the thing that made my heart wrench in agony, but, it was the sudden absense of me.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I stopped running.

I racked through my air and threw back my head to the pink sky.

I screamed.

Everything that had just happened was overwhelming me and my mind so much that I felt like I was going to go crazy.

I felt like my whole being was going to explode.

I have no idea why I'm screaming. I've never done this before not when I killed my family, not when I killed Ma, Hanabi, Neji those children.

Everything until now I wondered uselessly why was I screaming so much hatred?

So much agony.

Thats when I felt Sasuke come rushing to me.

He hears me.

He's in pain too and something in me cracks.

Why was he in pain?

I didn't want him to be in pain so why was he?

I want him happy...why did I want him happy?

I barely knew him.

Before I could stop screaming and run away I felt him slam into me. His arms so wide were trapping me all around, leaving me no room for escape.

Shock, despair, and agony. These emotions crash into me...but this wasn't what I was feeling, it was what he was feeling.

And that when I felt him shake.

Tears trailed down my face but they weren't my own.

They're not mine.

Sasuke buries his head into mine and clutches me harder than before.

I knew he saw then my living nightmare.

I knew he saw everything and still is but I couldn't do anything about it and just leaned into him.

My body...it felt like it was nothing.

My blank stare to the sky went to his face. My hand reaches up to his face and wipes away the tears.

I know that I was going to live my life like a dead doll, but, that still didn't have to mean that I was going to drag my Sasuke down with me.

He'll be the one with the feelings and I will be there for him.

The stupid loner will finally have somebody there waiting for him at his cold, empty and stale home.

I couldn't possibly offer him anything of importance because I was worthless as it is, but, what I can offer him is myself.

He cried harder.

Something in me wrenched painfully.

I took his face and made him look at me.

I saw myself in his eyes as he saw himself through mine.

I saw my grief mirror his.

"Don't...cry."

My throat tightened as I felt him cry for me.

His eyes flashed red as remorse were evident in his look.

Your not nothing.

I smile at him.

"I am. But you're not. You're alone but nothing can ever make you so desolate as I am now."

The feelings behind his crimson eyes are lost in the turmoil I find myself in as he drags me within him.

You. Are. Everything.

I shake my head as I walk around his inner him.

We're in my black vortex just hovering right on top of it.

It is so beautiful. So dark with never-ending misery and despair.

I feel Sasuke sink to his knees as he sees what it is that is within me.  
>What everyone is so afraid of.<p>

Suddenly an overwhelming of disgust came into me.

I withered and feel myself disappear.

Oh, he...hates me.

Outside me I feel SDasuke's grip grow harder and hear him yell at me.

"No! NO! That's not it at all I jusst bear to see you live like this while I do NOTHING it makes me feel disgusted with myself!" he whimpered as he felt me slip away.

I did not hear him of what he just said.

Just only felt he's pain.

Right then I felt my outer self limp lifelessly in his arms.

I feel so...sleepy.

I hear myself sigh as I was held by the one I love.

Again...he didn't make any sense.

If he hates me—why hold onto me as well?

But then the answer comes to me and I laugh in my mind.

It's because...we're soulmates now.

Of course he'd want me, it was all because of that connection we have that he feels this way.

_If he didn't become my soulmate he'd have been disgusted anyway_.

That last thought rang wild in me before I disappeared within myself.

Sasuke's point of view(Preview of whats to come for chappie 2!)

Something in me ripped when I see Hinata go limp.

I couldn't beleive she actually thought that.

Something was happening to me but I discard that thought as I pick up her form and run full-out to my estate.

How could I be disgusted with her?

Why was she not disgusted with me?

* * *

><p>review please and please forgive me.<p>

I may seem to have plenty of time writing another story but believe me when I say this, I don't.

Kaila Azroth

much love to all who read this!


	2. Tormented Soul of the PastMisery Burns

I feel her slip away even though she's set in my arms, trapping her numb body from escaptivity.

It isn't like what happened back there in the opening was something of a shock to me, but, she didn't see that.

I cup her ragged midnight blue as her plump lips part open slightly.

I lean in but I don't feel any breath coming out of air come out.

I feel my insides clamp up and I wimper inwardly as I touch her cold ashen face.

She was gone...but not dead.

Something was happening to her and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!

Something in me changed that morning as she lay her hands on my bloody blind eyes.

The moment her calloused hands touched his eyes a white-hot searing pain enveloped and singed his veins in in his eyes, soon after, his whole body.

But just as suddenly as it came, it dissipated entirely as little pieces of happiness swept through his...soul.

He felt her hands course through him and made him shine inside and felt himself get so highly intoxicated.

And here I am, in my apartment with the girl trapped below me.

The girl who's thing within her connected us to be one.

To be together.

It is confusing, agonizing, resentful but so so surprising but I can't help but wonder when she would wake up again.

That little something in me bursts agonizingly at the thought of never seeing her wake up.

I see the whirling black vortex twirl its vastness around me.

Surrounding me.

It grows and grows as it spreads out its matter onto which it holds out my living nightmare.

Light evaporates from where I stand...

The way I stand is where my heart cries...

Time flies into eternity like the uncountable grain of sand...

Someway or another my whole existence was filled with whole fucking lies...

Yet my heart trembles as I stand there and watch...

And see...

And breathe of what was of me...before I had become to where I stand.

That lonely night where everything began.

That sordid and confusing rainy night where I stood in front of the gates of Kohona, barely 14 and just a lost pathetic girl.

Looking out searching only what she can see and no one else.

No one else except her own family and the Hokage.

Everyone else didn't know what was tasked to the Hyuuga Heiress as she stood, alone, drenched in that cold night.

Cold, pale eyes, once so pure with innocence now tainted with the dark hostility she grew up within herself, watches how the past replays itself once more to the ever lonely soul.

The little girl with a similiar hairstyle with Hinata, if only a more neater and less ragged and sluggish look, scanned the whole outerior of the Forest before swerving her head to look directly at Hinata.

But Hinata knew, as the girls' pale innocent eyes widen with shock, that she was not seen.

In fact she was unseen and seen through.

It was the past and what the girl was actually seeing was where Hinata stood.

It was her Mother.

In rags.

Walking to her.

To the little Hina.

The girl on instinct rushes out with concern plastered on her face as she catches her frail yet otherwordly beautiful Mother in her short limb, yet, strong arms.

"Mama."

Hinata turns around to see her little self pushing back the hairs out of her Mother's loving face.

"Mama." little Hina wails as she feels her Mother's pulse "Mama you shouldn't be here. You're too sick to be out here, why are you here? You're not allowed Mama!" little Hina's soft spoken voice was filled with unwavering concern as her eyes welled with tears. She cried a little when she saw her Mother's listless eyes lovingly hold her gaze, her delicate hand cupping her face as if in a trance.

The desolate and empty shell of Hinata closes her eyes, wishing that she'd rip that tremour out of her beating heart, as the sounds of her little self seem to capture her heart in another world.

Not long after her Mother started convulsing.

That was when little Hina finally lost her first sparks of innocence as she was ordered by her Mother to kill her.

It was a start of a long road that was going to send her down the pathways of Hell.

Soon after the image of little Hina's crying eyes dissappears in a whirl of black tendrils of smoke as another past comes into play.

Hinata stares with empty eyes as this one, of herself going onto 16, makes its grand entrance as Neji is there looking at the slouching Hinata.

Neji is shouting at her and insulting her.

His burning hatred was becoming more and more riled up and he would always vent out his anger at Hinata.

Always her.

Always the submissive and timid weakling that everyone thought her to be, the one and only weak kunoichi that never got paid any attention to.

The wallflower of this village.

The cute weakling that every boy wanted to protect.

The only one all girls wanted to die and burst into flames.

Naruto was gone, searching for Sasuke, and Neji was getting his anger out to her as she stood there slumped against the tree.

"Why the hell are you in the bloody Main Branch when you can't even protect yourself!" he shouted, not bothering to hide his disgust as he always did so.

Hinata, as a sixteen year old girl impassively inclined her head as she droned out Neji's constant babble that she was all too familiar with.

But as Hinata watched the scene play out before her, she knew of what was to come.

The second step of removing her already unhinged mind into another oblivion of dissarray and solitude.

She didn't know then how much close she was getting to become more of what everyone was going to be deathly afraid of her now.

Of what she was now.

The voice of that annoying punk-ass Neji comes into her mind and breaks away what little thought she had left and drags her back to the past.

"Nobody wants you. Everyone despises you. Hiashi sama loathes you and your so damn useless that you don't deserve to BEAR THE TITLE OF THE HYUUGA HEIR!"

But that isn't what made her heart clench, made her mind blow into pieces and her body ache after spasms wracked chaos through her body.

It was his next set of word that set things off for the sixteen year old Hina chan.

Hinata, not bothering to open her closed eyes parts her lips and recites the next part of the speech that etched its way into her desolate black heart all those years ago.

"Everyone hates you. Everyone does not need someone like you. So pathetic and so worthless! Not to mention Hanabi! The one girl who you think is looking up to you is actually seething hate to your damn ugly fucken face!" Hinata sighs as she sees the expressionless face on her past-self, knowing fully well that what went through inside her head was anything but expressionless.

The priceless agony that wrapped her whole self up and rocked her to an fro in its metallic grasp.

She never forgot the way her heart seemed to fall out of place and stop beating its clockwork way of how hearts seem to follow.

The beating of her heart had always seemed to resonate like that of a clock, now, no then, breaking down and slowing its mechanism.

The way it seemed to stop, break and fall all at once would have made her laugh if it wasn't for Neji laughing already for her.

Neji never saw the heartbreak snap into Hina's little form as the only life connection to this world was suddenly snapped away by that one sentence.

He never saw the clenching fists bleed nor did he saw the big black remnants of the vortex that was to be in her.

That image dissolves completely in black smitherines as another swifts into place, right in front of me.

It is like watching a distorted image of a movie but it was alright to just see that the corners of the movie-like memory screen dissappears in the black tendrils, vanishing around my surroundings.

But then that one night is finally in my face.

That one stupid scene where I embark on the life-long journey of my death and demise comes into motion.

I swerve around so that I won't bear to see of what comes next.

But the vortex won't let me stand here in ignorance.

It doesn't have to waste its time in showing me my past in boxed images of revolving tendrils as it lays it all out there for me to see.

There was a bang and then all the images of my fucken past crashed through my skull and momentarily threw me off balanced and I drop to my knees as I grabbed my head in agony.

But thats when one second passes and throws me into where I stand in my past self's form.

Fuck.

I'm in my own bloody self.

I couldn't do anything as I felt myself walk in the pasts form.

My form.

I was in my eyes but had no control on whether to walk this way or to feel that way.

I'm a bloody spectator that was trapped within an actress' body forced to experience what the girl was displaying for all to see and snide.

Fuck you! You bloody vortex.

I growl.

The only reply is the breeze to my chaffed lips.

I'm already in my bloody past.

Around me lies the dead leaves of Kohona. The same setting of the night Mama died brought me back momentarily to the scene.

The beautiful delirious smile she had on as she captured my face in her delicate ones.

The drug infused woman who I had always loved and always wanted to be loved from her.

But the fact that she had never even seen me always made me break, she always spend her time trying to win attention from her stoic husband or get attention from other young men.

The ugly image of her beautiful Mother left Hinata smile emotionlessly.

She was already on the pathway of becoming a soulless, dead doll.

However that one time, that one moment when her dearly beloved Mother saw her in her arms.

She told her, and didn't even hide her matching pale eyes, to do the one thing she wanted most.

To kill her.

Of course, Hinata was living a life deprived of love and always tried to seek her Mother's attention, the way her Mother tried to do to her Father, and never had she once seen her Mother smile at her.

Not like then when she held her in her little strong arms.

When her Mother said that one ugly thing with the most beautiful smile ever to grace her lovely features, to have said her name for the first time in her whole life...

Hinata felt overjoyed.

She felt happy, loved, wanted—she felt needed.

And she was needed-needed by the one person she wanted to show her love to.

Her Mother.

And so as a obliging daughter little Hina nodded her head solemnly and got up.

Her Mother smiled as she saw her daughter through drugged eyes.

She had taken them when she found Hiashi sleeping with another women.

Hinata drew her weary thoughts away by grabbing the slender pale neck putting pressure onto it.

At first Hina's mother didn't believe this girl could actually kill her.

But as the seconds past and the world swivelled on its axis and black spots strated to come out randomly, she had second thoughts.

She tried to break free of the inhumane grip her little Hina had on her, she scratched and clawed but to no avail.

She promptly died by the closed off air access through her throat as her little Hina took out the kunai and slashed her neck through.

The memory ended as little Hina wiped her teary eyes away and said softly with a smile. "There you go, Mama, just what you've always wanted."

The memory dissipates into the reccesses of her blank mind as she stands facing a rogue ninja.

The rogue ninja has his face masked all over in black, shirtless he reveals his scars, and only wears an army pants overllaped with black laced boots.

Kunai's at the ready she knew he was leering at her even behind that mask of his.

But her feelings were fleeting, they held no contempt and she only bore an expressionless face as she stood there calmy waiting for the show to begin.

When he launched swiftly with the kunai held low, I waited.

He was so pathetically fast that it felt so easy grappling his wrist in mid-air and snapping it swiftly into two as I went to snap his neck with my other stretched hand.

He dies instantly.

My eyes roam the surroundings but nothing comes to break the still spell of what was put around me.

Nothing else comes to greet me.

But that does not mean that I was alone.

No, they were biding their time as they hid amongst my surroundings and waited.

Half lidded eyes, dead with no emotion, sweeps the area as I start to do a jutsu.

Before anything can happen the trees all around me burn in flames, some hidden ninja's get caught in the flames and scream out as they die.

Soon I work on another jutsu but this time it's destroying all the landscape and making everyone drown in the incasement of water that was everywhere.

The rain was still pouring as every rogue ninja's screams of agony ring through my ears.

The wet sloppy sounds of rain washing on the dirt seep with it the dead bodies of mangled flesh and bone.

I turn away and walk to the my next destination, my task already completed.

My eyes listlessy look up, not bothering to close, as the rain softly pelts my skin and clings my clothes to my body.

Running through the Forest and arriving at the other end of the Village, arriving at where the statues of where the passed Hokage's have ruled this Village.

The old man's grouchy face looked ugly.

Leaping pass his huge nose I jump higher and higher until I reach the top.

There I see him in person and my family behind him as well.

Sad eyes bore into my impassive dead orbs as I report back to my completed task, I kneel on one knee and have my hand over my heart while the other is fisted on the ground, my head bowed from the lingering looks from my ever loving family.

Looking back up when the old Hokage says yes I stand only to lock eyes with Neji.

Neji looks disgustedly at me from where he stands, I look blanky back at him.

It has been more than six months but nothing of me being weak as ever been uttered in anyone's eyes or mouths.

Hiashi didn't dare critisize anymore, not since I've been coming home more bloodier than ever.

Drenched in their blood and dreams.

I was no longer a failure but...neither was I an accomplishment.

I surprassed that long ago and became someting he was starting to fear.

He was not the only one to feel this way, everyone in the Main Branch began to realize how impassive and emotionless I was becoming.

I was not stuttering.

I was not slouching.

I answered back with the blank stare and killed more of the men than what was expected of me.

I did not cry over the ones I killed nor did I wince when I was in pain anymore.

The throbbing agony sang me into bliss as I'd feel the carressing edges make contact with my skin.

I remembered their shocked, horrified faces when they saw my blank face as blood seeped out everywhere around me in baggles.

I had become quite a nuisance to their restless nightmares.

But none of that was worth my time now as I stood facing my family, gathered under the rain, their umbrella's keeping them dry.

I scan to my left then to my right and thats when I see the white portal coming through into our dimension.

Nothing overwhelms me as I stare at the forming globe of white.

Looking back at Hiashi's expected face I see the little hard signs of him trying to hide his emotions.

But ever since that day when I came home more bloodier than ever, he's been scared of me since.

Of course, no one wants to say reveal that ugly truth to anyone outside, it'll put a huge pitiful label of disgrace and humiliatioin on our dear old Hiashi sama, the most respected and feared leader of the Hyuuga Clan.

I turn away when I feel the heated gaze of Neji's eyes boring into my own.

His face holds so much raw anger and so much rage.

His eyes are blazing inferno under the attack of water dripping constantly down our backs.

A hand reaches out to my wrist, her hand...

I wack it away before Hanabi can place her smmall hands on mine and start walking towards the light.

My next task was to be a group mission...with my family.

Our objective: to eliminate all threats and to survive.

Our aim: Each other.

My leg dissipates as I start to go through the white globe of light, it expands its matter as it obsorbs my oen matter of being.

I chortle darkly when I picture Hiashi's face dissipating into nothing — never to be seen alive ever again.

I smile gingerly as I then imagine Neji's face of disgust and contrite fear all blazed into one.

Petty pathetic that the Destiny Dreamer of Shit would be mortified to see his life end all in a matter of seconds.

The shadow within my soul flutters away what images there are left of my once almighty brick, other words my sister.

Light blinds my mind when I open my eyes. Though the pain sears through my eyes I activate my Byakugan to enhance the blockage of pain.

A spiralling tunnel of creamy stormy thunders carries the stream of rememberance and human forgetfulness as I tread in it reign.

The tunnel is motionless yet moves silently as I walk on it's surface, like a silent ocean it resonates the movements I make as each foot makes contact.

Every contact makes the lower part circle each other, becoming wider and wider, like something dropping on the ocean and then the sudden endless circles appears around the motion fell, that is what it does to my feet, soon the circles travel all around the area of the creamy light tunnel while my body walks through.

I don't look back.

I don't breathe.

I don't hesitate to lunge forward when I see the end of the tunnel display a black hole.

One so huge and desolate that it promises you that it will devour you whole.

The way it swirls in eternity, forever waiting for its next victim.

A black hole at the end of all that is white.

A gaping hole in a livingroom.

I lunge through the hole disappearing entirely, limb by limb, as I silently twist my upper body back to see the forms of my family.

It's only the four of us now that everyone in the Main and Branch is dead.

Slaughtered by yours truly.

I wonder what they're doing now that they're dead and all, I don't think much happens after life.

That one vague thought plagues my mind as I descend through and intto the black abyss.

No sense of regret or remorse registers through my emotions...just a desolating lost curiousity...withing the unoccupied mind of blankness.

Eyes haze over as I close them part way. My lips part out to something but silence is all that hears.

Hands graze nothing as they are lifted upwards, trying to grasp the unknown as it's connected body descends through the blackness of a black hole, eating the body after body, digesting it all in its system.

They four souls wonder where their destination is as they all fall endlessly into the dancing shadows of lost time and the new future.

Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi.

Four very different lives all connected through the line of blood.

All very different people that lead very different lives.

Yet they are all in this one palace of Darkness together because of what one person's desire.

To rid all of Kohona's next threat by eliminating the villages' one and truly one potential threat to it's existance.

To rid Kohona of all Hyuuga's.

To rid Kohona what little family left Hinata had left.

Hinata wonders who she was going to kill first, but, after a moments glance realizes that Hiashi would be the one to die first.

She knew that they all knew so she didn't bother to hide her emotions from them.

The tunnel was channelling their emotions and displaying it out for all to bare witness.

That was when all three of the Hyuuga prodigies race to attack the Hyuuga Main Branches' Clan's Leader, out of rage, jelousy or simply just by an act of joy.

The latter belonged to the desolated and corrupted soul that belonged to Hinata.

Inside myself, the present me, I groan inwardly at what was to happen next.

"So troublesome." I mumble before I see Hiashi screaming his ended life in my ears.

* * *

><p>Apologies!<p>

I just got my internet with my own MONEY!

Adding the fact that I wasted money on my formal attire and essentials!

BUt I'm a scapegoat and I still got more than I ever thought I 'd get!

I'm wiped!


	3. Memories of the Past, come and give me

**Hiya y'all! As always I come up with the most crappy of Chapter Titles in all the history world wide, you'll see what I mean when you see the title below.**

** So sorry for not updating this sorry for a looooooooong while. WHen I updated the second chapter I was like; OKAY!**

**But when I was thinking of starting up chapter three I was like...UGH WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW!**

**So since it's been more than year now, I was fifteen and immature now I'm sixteen and STILL immature (XD), I apologize and hope you guys tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me whether to continue on or just leave this as it should be and end it right there.**

**I'll decide after I get fifty reviews from everyone.**

**Enjoy my story.**

**If you want...muHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**IGNORE ME AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**READ!**

**XD**

**DX**

**LOL**

**-_-'**

**K.A**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of the Past, come and give me a blast.<strong>

The world around me is riddled with cowering figures that resembled humans but were nothing but a pile of pathetic beings that didn't need to be here. They were scared. They were afraid and threatened. But mostly they were fuelled with nothing but arrogance, ignorance and most of all, pride.

I smiled wickedly as the thought of tearing these people to shreds was becoming more divine in its' state.

"Hm. My first thought of this world?" Hanabi came to stand next to me. I sidestepped making sure she was a metre away.

As always she ignored it.

"Pathetic?" Neji suggests by her side.

I stalk off and into the crowd which makes them back away instantly, even with the male part of them were raising their huge forks right at my throat, the look on their faces made me smile more cheerfully.

"Uh oh, I think Big Sister wants to play Neji."

"Disgusting." Is what he replies.

I look over my shoulder and grace them with my smile before turning away from Hanabi's nonchalant face and Neji's scowling one.

They were pathetic but at least they could feel the murderous and dark aura seeping from me because the women were screaming as they backed away from me carrying their children with them. But they weren't something I was terribly interested in, looking to the right I eye the wary men, now that there were something worth killing I was going right through my mind.

Taking out one kunai I hold in loosely watching what their faces would be like.

Their faces contorted in expressions filled with nothing but utter shock before morphing into sneers of contempt when they saw how small it was.

I think my day just got better.

Their cries rang out to the skies and the ground of this world was stained with the waters of life.

I go back within my minds dark recesses and let my past self-ring out its hatred on the people and ignore the grimace Neji's past took on and the way Hanabi looked as well. The way our lives spent here on this world of nothing just to kill off everything in it was pointless. But that was the point I guess, to get rid of every single living Hyuuga.

Kohona oh how stupid they treated my family and I, the way they used us and the way that old man smiled, the supposed leader that was meant to look out for all, was doing the exact same thing to the Uchiha's...but then again who could blame the old guy for wanting to hold all the power to himself and not share.

Greedy old bastard, I hate him.

But then again I came to hate everybody.

Especially that blonde idiot that my little me wanted to have as a husband, I tried so hard to ignore the feeling of him not wanting to acknowledge the sweet fact that I was infatuated with him. But no one knew the secret disgusted looks he gave me back then...he thought that he was doing it secretly even to me.

He truly was an idiot.

The dumb act he'd play was more of a way of dodging a bullet, me, and the more he played dumb the more everyone took pity on me.

I wondered if there was something wrong with him, but, I just knew his act was all due to the way Sakura treated him.

The same disgusted looks.

The same damn hatred.

The looks he'd get from the ignorant adults that were supposed to be idols to their children were nothing but fools.

No wonder everyone hated Naruto for being the demon holder.

Vessel.

Container.

Whatever.

I looked up to him but didn't know enough about him to know that I liked him for who he is and how he acted, he never shed a tear when everyone steered cleared of clear of him.

I thought he wanted love.

Which he did.

Its' just that he didn't want mine.

Oh poor me.

I ended up with Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Wait...why Sasuke?

Oh yeah...we bonded.

Funny how that sounds so corny.

I think I'm going back to the past now, I don't want to know how I remember him above all people and yet not remember how the hell I got here in the first place.

The rush I feel tells me that I'm fighting.

Oh this is where me and Neji are fighting it out.

I think this makes it our second year being on the World of Nothing.

"You despicable failure you should never have been born in the Main family!" he stated after delivering a punch which I successfully blocked with my kunai, bleeding his fist in the process. He glowered at me and I smirk to annoy the heck out of him.

"But I am big brother and there is not a thing Fate can do about it. Sucks that the one thing you believe in has done the one thing you find disgusting." I say with all the mock-horror and let my voice go down to the childish voice that grated so much on his nerves when he was younger, right after kicking him under and swiping him with my kunai. He dodged by doing a backflip trying to clip my chin in the process but I merely lean back to avoid the block.

When we straightened our posture I smile. "Me."

He growled in distaste but merely stood in the Hyuuga stance before coming at me with his palm strikes. I counter attack by replicating his moves which only adds fuel to his anger. Swift jabs were aimed with precision only to fail by the impossible twists I did with my torso and footing which made him get angrier that much more.

I duck low and jab at his left leg which hits making him grunt. I go back up quickly before jumping back, allowing him to nurse his leg which he does not.

Ungrateful jerk.

"Neji you know no matter what happens your father is never going to come back." I say with ease and see his arrogant anger rise to disgust and rage.

"Shut up." He snarled.

"Why should I Neji? You're never going to drop the fact that my father, essentially, killed off yours or the fact that my father was one minute born earlier than you were. The fact that you had to receive the seal and not me and the fact that you were stronger than the weak and timid and frail old little me. Not to mention that you hated me with so much. So why should I answer you when you hate me?"

He stood there with so much anger that had his green eyes blazing with the activated Byagukan. "Because I told you so?" he said with sarcasm dripping every word.

I smirk when I feel him come at me with speed that rivalled a cheater. He punched him straight in the gut which didn't do much to block off the blocked laughter bubbling inside me. Gasping lightly I laugh at his face before I feel him retract his fist...only to punch again.

Half gasping and gagging with laughter I say in between breathes. "Since when did I ever take orders from you older brother?"

His only response was to attack me viciously by backhanding my forehead, making me fall back, and landing his raised kick to the middle of my abdomen. I gasp sharply at the pain his foot is driving into me as he drove harder into me.

The swift kick leaves me and I roll over to avoid another kick. But he grabs hold of my hair and pulls me up snarling down at the side of my face when my back is flushed against his hard chest. I smile helplessly.

"No mercy, eh Neji?"

His pale stormy eyes narrowed at me. "No, none. No mercy will fall to those who don't deserve it."

I grin. "I guess that makes two of us."

He chuckled darkly even through his hatred. But his smile was twistingly sadistic. "Oh Hinata you know that I'm not going to hold back and each second that passes will be growing more and more fun by the time I'm done with handing out your punishment."

I pout childishly even though I could feel it swollen by bruises adorning around my mouth. "Aw. Don't you want to tell me when it ends?"

"When you die." He deadpans.

"Hmph. I hate you." I say with mock-anger.

He smiles again that twistingly dark smirk.

"You know that I love you too."

Which was true.

He loved me but not as a sister or even a cousin.

Just as a woman.

"Did I ever tell you how sick you are?" I snort.

He was wrapping his free arm around my waist and breathing in the dip of my neck. Shaking his head his voice muffles out "No you never did."

"Well let me tell you now Neji Hyuuga that you are one sick jerk and that you have always been the one thing I will never regret to forget when I die, if I ever, mind you, you know I'm not going down without a fight. And that you will always be in my heart forever." I let him nuzzle into my neck, no matter how strange it felt, and felt him stop before breathing on my cheek.

"Really?" his voice low and seemingly surprised.

"No." responded a voice behind him. Silence fell before his grip loosened and suddenly he was screaming. Looking back calmly I see that Hanabi has stabbed him in the back and that she was finishing it off him witht a quick swipe at the jugular. He staggered back and dropped dead.

Hanabi doesn't turn to face me, it has been one year on this World that we haven't had anything to do with each other, having to be too busy killing off the Nothings that strive here, and I sigh in exasperation and decide to break the ice that has been building up between us.

"Hanabi I wanted to kill him." I gingerly touch the places he touched me, my hip and the dip at my neck, it still felt strange to be touched there, much less by a man as well. Did all guys do that when they have their lovers with them?

Because it still felt way too weird and uncomforting and I was glad that Neji was dead and gone.

"No." her little voice was still the same as ever; hard and full of authority.

I sigh at her response. "No? whatever do you mean Hanabi?"

She turned then. I haven't seen her in almost a year and could see what this world was doing to her image. She looked healthier as ever but her eyes were more bloodshot than imaginable, her pale stormy eyes, traits that everyone has except me, her hair grew longer reaching past her butt and over her knee. The water tended to do that to the hair, making it grow impossibly long. Even my own hair was touching the ground kissing it.

Her eyes consumed so much blood of the nothings here that it just absorbed it all and now she was blind. But she could still tell where I was by my chakra and her sense of hearing.

"No," she continued as she made her way slowly to me. "you will forget about Neji and you will love me and only me. I'm the only one who can love you and touch you and no one else because you're mine and always will be!" she screamed the last bit out like a little child which made me chuckle.

"I'm never going to be yours nor anyone else's and you have no right to say such things Hanabi. Because I don't love you. You're never going to touch me because I will not allow it. You're never going to claim me because I refuse. You're never going to do **ANYTHING** because I'm not going to let you."

_Love._

Such an ugly word to behold.

It eats at people as effectively as hatred yet drives them over the edge much better than plain old insanity could ever do in it's lifetime.

I hated it.

And that's why I'm going to kill it.

"Hanabi, my dear, get ready to die." That's all the warning I give before disappearing in a cloud of dust and appear silently behind her swiping at her neck. She blocks it with a lifted arm and turns around to dig her own bloody kunai into me.

"Big Sister I love you so much and even though you won't let me claim you I'm happy, because if I kill you now, no one will ever lay a finger on your soft and silky skin. If you die now I'm going to be really happy. Miserable? Yes, but happy nonetheless."

I jump back before summoning weapons all over, another hand sign of a snake and the floating weaponry rush at Hanabi. Some embed themselves in her legs and arms but most drop down useless as she deflects them with ease. I run back at her and aim a kick at her face, she blocks my attack by swerving her arm in a tornado motion so that the impact could lessen, but, my kick landed directly above the embedded kunai in her arm which makes her bleed harder when I add more force in it.

Gasping hard she does quick hand signs before she dissolves into nothing.

"Oh. Hanabi are we playing hide-and-seek now?"

Her voice comes into hushed whispers but was loud and hallow. "No."

"Chicken, then?"

A swipe at my head.

"I take that as a no, then." After dodging the many flying kunai from nowhere I look up and see her standing on mid-air. I jump and aim a kick right at her face. She blocks it by twisting her arms up in a defence block, I retract my footing quickly and punch her guts. Doubling over she still manages to stay in the air even though the flying weapons stop their melee and promptly disappear.

"Hinata I have loved you the most since forever! And I am not about to let you go and be defiled by another person's hands. If you are to be disgraced, then it should be by my hands and no one else's! You're my older sister Hinata and only I can be the one to touch you because I love you so much! You're not going to get away from me!" she yelled with eyes crazed with what I assumed to be love.

Her little speech did nothing to me. It only angered me to the point of oblivion.

She comes at me but before she strikes me I back-hand her, my anger boiling over.

"You say that you love me. You say that with so much conviction my dear little sister." I stomp hard on her stomach making her gasp as she lands on the dirtied ground. I follow behind her quickly and don't give her a chance to get up. Kicking her face like some civilian but with the strength of a kunoichi she spurts out blood easily from her mouth. I grab her hair and make her see my face.

"You say that you've loved me since forever. But where was this so called love of yours in the beginning? Where was it when I needed you the most at my time of need?" I punch in the face but don't let go of her hair.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS LOVE OF YOURS? WHERE THE HELL WAS IT WHEN I WAS IN PAIN? WHERE WAS IT WHEN I WAS ALL ALONE WITH THOSE BASTARDS THAT ARE OUR RELATIVES HIT ME? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS DOWN IN THE GUTTER HAD NEARLY FACED DEATH? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HANABI?"

She tries to look away but I smack her across the face and force her to look up at me. "Let me tell you where you were Hanabi." I lick off the blood dripping down her chin and she trembles at the touch. I bite down harshly making her scream at my act. Letting her go I lean over her and whisper.

"You were too busy being scared and cowering away behind that ignorant pride of yours to come out to comfort me. You were too busy training and dealing with everyone's expectation to fulfil to even consider what you should have done to me when you say love. You were hiding and you were avoiding me when I most needed you little sister. Yet you dare say you've loved me til now? That you're the only one to touch me?" I mash my lips to hers and kiss her harshly, it's what she wants isn't it?

She whimpers as the kiss deepens but I bite her tongue harshly drawing blood. She screams but she can't pull away because my hands forcing her face to stay put. I trail my tongue over her swollen lips and take her lips in and suck it before biting harshly like before, drawing more blood. She writhes to get away but I bite her lips harder for a long moment before drawing away.

Her eyes trail my tongue as I back up and lick away the slipping saliva and intermingling blood on my lips. I see tears running and her cheeks flushed. I smile maliciously because of the pain in her eyes.

I lick my finger as I touch my lips just to aggravate her.

"You have no right to claim what is not yours. You have no right to touch me. You have no right at all. Your love is pathetic and meaningless and I am not letting it come near me. Frankly little sister," I go back down again until our faces are merely apart. "I hate you and have no need for such a disgusting little coward thing like you."

That's when I drove the hidden kunai into her chest.

And all my emotions were gone from there.

Days passed and then after that months pass by like a breeze. This world is filled with nothing. All the people have been crazed with hunger to survive and since they know that I am still alive they make it their life's goal to be far away from me. Sometimes the abandoned village is filled with cowering Nothings and I just kill them then and there.

But I leave only the children to be.

They cry and despair and I smile at them as I walk away.

I never let them to forget the face that slaughtered their reason for being on this forsaken World.

Their sorrow warms me but that's all I feel.

This World is barren, nothing but grey dust covers the lands and no lush greenery is ever to be seen, and the food here is only enough for those who grow it. I never go near it, rather I wait for Death to take me away, but, in the meantime any walking whimpering simpering fool of an adult and strike them down right there, regardless of gender, and if I see more I just track it down until finally, they give up.

Those people who give up don't know how stupid they are by submitting themselves to me.

So I show it to them by driving my kunai into their scared and stupid bodies.

The Nothings here know nothing of fighting so I'm just walking here and there hacking them all with one easy swipe.

Ending their pathetic lives with one glance.

This world is so insignificant. So meaningless and...pathetic.

This world...portrays me in every single aspect and in every detailed way.

The fact that I'm nothing but a weakling.

That I'm nothing more but a bag of walking flesh that is so insignificant.

That I do nothing but rot away as the days wane on.

Doing nothing to preserve my chakra, not doing anything to persevere for another day to live on nourishments but just let my legs keep on walking.

Not doing anything to sleep just keep on walking with no water to fill me in.

I do everything just to keep on rotting...but my blasted body just keeps on walking like there isn't anything wrong with me.

But then when all things seem to be like the other days that have past, a monster comes up to me.

A huge monster with claws at its forefront and eyes the size of boulders, so yellow with one black slit in the middle as a pupil, its gnash stinking breath coming out of razor sharp teeth that are the size of a house. A really big one at that. The monster was purple and as huge as a mountain, but it had no eyes and where the sharp razor teeth could be seen, had dribble sloppily gracing the ground in its openness.

I grin.

It drew breath and let it go back into my face.

I smiled.

It snarled as it sensed my presence.

I laughed.

The monster was already bringing out its taloned claws to strike me.

I giggled.

It knew it was going to die and I was going to enjoy it.

Before it could strike I was already off the ground and crouching on its head. Before it could even blink (XD) I drive the kunai into his head and easily green liquid spurts out. I dodge back quickly since the green essence was acidic as it burned the top of my shirt.

It took a second for it to realize what was happening.

It took another second for it to know that it was stunned.

Another to know that it was dead.

And another moment for it to topple over and disintegrate as the green liquid was covering itself all over.

The insane but lifeless smile was the first of many times I would see myself again in that situation before the bloody massacre or dead monsters would soon be left.

Who knew what would have happened if I was left there, all by myself, to kill off every single creature to ever walk my path.

Well...something would have happened to the children as they grew older but the one adult figure amongst them all was enough to survive since they grew up here on this Nothingness of a World.

I wonder what would have happened if...I growl...if I didn't see her that day.

That day where she suddenly appeared in front of me, in her ray of blood-red sunshine shining from her and not on her, and just stood there in front of me.

The day where she stopped me from slaughtering the couple that deemed it necessary to...distract me from killing off their parents.

The day where her blood-red eyes washed over me in pity.

That day Kurenai just came out of nowhere and the first thing she says had me wanting to rip her to shreds.

But she knew I couldn't do it.

I didn't feel any hate boil up within me when she said my name.

Or when she came towards me.

I felt nothing as she took my hand in hers and led me into her light so filled with bloody rays.

So as simple as that that was how I ended up in Kohona Village of the Hidden Leaf Village of Fire.

How I was assigned ANBU guards to watch over me.

How those guys were the fellow ninja's I grew up with.

Especially the blonde idiot I used to hold something for.

Everyone changed and even by the look of the last Uchiha standing I know that he has changed as well.

Sasuke...

Why exactly am I bolting upright by the mention of his name?

Wait...after being on the picnic with everyone...I furrow my brows...apartment...night, sleep...waking up, door, bloody Sasuke I loathed drenched in blood and eyes bloodied...Itachi's doing...healing, groping Sasuke...!

Groping?

Sasuke...butt...groping...me...?

My mind overloads when sudden barrages of images of what happened before I was sent in this hell-hole comes right up at me and I think I nearly died of suffocation and humiliation.

Suddenly I'm drowning.

The air is gone and the images won't stop their attack.

I writhe to get them away since they are proving to be a nuisance to me.

Then all in my mind goes blank.

I'm breathing. My chest is heaving and I subtly sense that I can feel the cold breeze come through somewhere.

It couldn't be from my mind.

Why would I need to feel cold?

Something smooth and silken is on my legs. Solid forms of arms...are wrapped securely around my torso. Breathing was blowing gently into the side of my face.

I open my eyes.

There is something wrong with the imagery my mind is playing on me.

First is why am I in a room that was not my own?

Secondly I note that the moon is shining through the small open window and is the reason why the room is glowing with the moonshine on their surface.

Thirdly why am I in the arms of a man?

Fourthly why the hell is it with the Uchiha?

Something was definitely wrong and I was probably under some kind of ninjutsu. Forming the hand signs to release I whisper "Kai!" but the only thing that happens is the shift of positions of where my body met with his.

So this isn't an illusion.

Suddenly I felt like something was wrong with me.

If it isn't an illusion then it must be my dream.

But why, out of all the dreamless sleeps I have had, is that I dream of this particular situation?

I questioned myself even further when I felt him pull me closer to his warmth and let out a...dog-whine.

I furrow my brows in concentration and feeling perplexed I come to one conclusion.

This was definitely a dream.

But why in hells name was I dreaming of this guy?

The answer was made clear to me when he opened his eyes slowly and looked at me with...something I haven't seen in a long time.

Love.

His eyes focus on my own and then that's all I know before his lips are crushing my own and I feel the pull inside the both of us intermingle and strangle each other into one complete whole. Even as I try to fight it Sasuke's grip on me has me rooted to the bed as he kisses me with something akin to relief when he sighs at the sight of me being awake.

If this was a dream I wanted to wake up.

Because this was turning into a nightmare.

But I always knew...realities were always a nightmare you had to live through.

Especially when it involved foreign emotions and forgotten ones surging back into my empty head of blackness.

He backs away, his onyx eyes boring into my own and mutters words that I feel myself hate.

"We're bound together forever and I am not going to let you go."

I understand then that this was his feelings and not my own.

I couldn't hate him even if I wanted to but I knew that this 'love' was not going to be pleasant in the long-run.

Especially me.

"Uchiha, know this. I absolutely hate you." I reply back in a toneless voice.

He knows I'm lying and he smiles. "I love you too."

He says before claiming my lips once more.

I was scared, for the longest time in a long time, I was utterly afraid.

Of what I was feeling, allowing him to do, allowing myself to get swept away in an array of emotions, but, I knew one thing as well; that he was just as sxared as I was.

Which made me slightly relieved, if somewhat tense, but still, I was relieved nonetheless.

Maybe this soul-bounding thing would do us good, if not now, then in the future.

Yeah.

As we kiss into the night in our embrace I feel or cold and desolated hearts emerge and beat as one.

He knew the pain I went through.

I knew the past that he suffered from as he did mine.

We both knew how one felt in the other.

And we were both glad.

For everything we were both glad because...we had someone to love.

Not right away but gradually it would be growing and when that time comes our lonely hearts will be not so lonely anymore with the other's company.

I smile in the kiss as did he.

We both knew that the future ahead of us was something to be looking forward to.

And we both couldn't wait.

Even if I did such a crazy thing...at least I wasn't alone and...it wasn't one-sided.

Love wasn't terrible or horrible.

It only seemed that way to those who hold love for it to never reach to the river of where that person was standing.

That was why people went crazy.

Because there wasn't any love returned to them by the person they desired.

But this was different...it was going to be different as we already took the first step towards love.

Love that was _not _self-destructing but was something that could heal mental injuries so severe that it would only leave scars to remember by but something also to smile on as we remember who was the one who healed those bleeding wounds embedded deep within the mind of one's conscious.

Yes.

We will heal each other.

Will love each other.

And live for that person so that everyday will bring on a new joy into our lives.

Until we stop breathing together.

Until we die hand-in-hand together.

And always be together forever.

Even after death.

_**Love. Together. Forever.**_

* * *

><p>Well tell me your thoughts and I'll either get cracking or just type type away to 'COMPLETE' this piece of my story.<p>

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

K.A

P.S

...cookies and cream...yumm


End file.
